The Last Tanith
by LightDarkGemini
Summary: Princess Dahlia and her basilisk Delmar are all that remains of the Tanith Clan. All alone, the Magi Yunan decides to raise the princess and her serpent pet on his own. 16 years later, she's a Dungeon conquer, allied with the Fanalis Corps and acts nothing a proper Princess. Can Yunan protect her from the worst man for her before it's too late? OCxYunan. M for language and mature
1. Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 1: Trouble in Paradise**

His blue eyes rested on a trail of clothes that lead to the culprit whom groaned in agony. Yunan sighed at the sight of a girl currently only in two pieces of clothing that no one should even see. An eye twitched slightly at her sloppy display as a snore interrupted the silence. No words were needed for the Magi to know exactly what lead her to this state. The scent of alcohol and perfume itched his nose. Slowly, very slowly was he getting irritated. She sneaked out to party instead of keeping her duties yet again.

However, this situation was far from the unusual in this house.

Yunan rose his wode to swiftly land a strike on the sleeping girls' head. Instantly, a cry in pain erupted from her mouth. A hand frantically rubbed the spot that was lashed as she turned to find the criminal responsible for the disruption of sleep.

"What the hell Yunan?! I was sleeping!", she snapped while ruffling purple hair.

The magi sighed, "You know Dahlia, for a girl who is turning 23 soon you're far too..." he paused, she watched how his eyes glanced down her figure with a questionable expression. "... careless" he ended.

This caused the said girl to check herself out to realize what he was pointing out. Yellow eyes rested on pure lush brown skin that only undergarments covered her womanly assets. Dahlia's face turned into a feverish red, "Crap! Not again!", she said in pure embarrassment, her hands trying desperately to cover herself. Not that it helped really.

Through the window, a giant serpent with yellow eyes that matched Dahlia's. Feather like spikes that traced the lining of its upper snout and long sharp teeth appeared. It seemed the creature was mocking the woman as it displayed signs of laughing.

"Oh shut it Delmar!", she growled at her pet, embarrassment levels were so high. Yunan could see her entire body began to turn the same feverish tint to match her face.

His expression softened, "when will you learn Dahlia?", said the sweet voice as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her frame.

A regretful groan left her lips as the nasty, sickly, painful symptoms of a hangover hit the girl. "But I couldn't help it! Muu and Mryon invited me and I didn't want to be left out!", she explained through a horsed voice. The night events were now starting to take a toll on Dahlia.

Yunan met with those yellow eyes, seeing the remorse and guilt of rebellion in her expression allowed for forgiveness. When she saw that gentle smile of his curled those lips, relief came over her.

"Go wash up, I'll prepare something for your hangover", he offered in a soft voice.

Dahlia's face lit up with a smile, "Okay! Thanks Yunan". The woman shakily stood up, wrapping the blanket around her body. Aches and pains coursed through her body, man did hard mornings like this make her feel so old. As she headed towards the bathroom, the magi watched her from the corner of his eyes. He sighed, "uncanny similarities" Yunan said aloud.

For an instant, he was reminded of something, of the past, of Dahlia. A gentle smile curled his soft features as Yunan began to put his words into action.


	2. Tempting Fate

**Chapter 1: Tempting Fate**

 **16 Years Ago**

It was purely by chance that he found them. Or was it fate? Knowing his own circumstances that could be highly possible. He was on his ninth life now and has witnessed many things. This time however, he had absolutely no idea how to handle the situation.

Young Yunan stared at what was a scared little girl with a jet black juvenile basilisk. This wasn't very uncommon, A clan known as The Tanith or The "Serpent Lady" had a history of their females being able to tame the ancient beasts. Yunan watched the serpent, even though it was only a decade old still had a massive size. Not as big as those sea monsters but in time could be if it continues to grow. However, something was obviously wrong as the snake had coiled itself protectively around a trembling child.

There were three reasons why the Magi was frozen in surprise.

Reason One: The basilisk must be highly close and acknowledge a person to bow to any command from one. Here the serpent was guarding the child.

Reason Two: The girl and her pet were covered in blood.

The Final Reason: behind the two was a massacre of died bodies that were both stoned and ripped apart in the most brutal ways by the beast.

Yunan's eyes widen at the slaughter that painted crimson everywhere. He couldn't believe that a child and her basilisk had done such a thing. The Magi scanned the frightened girl, seeing the innocent and afraid expression that proved evil intentions were not made, by her at least. However, the serpent already on the defensive hissed at Yunan in warning.

The Magi quickly closed his eyes, knowing the powers of the snake. He withdrew his own fear and replaced it with confidence and a smile. Knowing how sensitive a basilisk like this one could be.

His lips parted, "I'm not going to harm you", he insured in a soft voice to the guardian. It must has worked as the basilisk stared at him before moving its body, allowing access to the trembling girl.

Yunan, feeling a strange instinct to unshield his eyes, that the basilisk wouldn't turn him to stone. Carefully and slowly, the young boy opened his eyes to see piercing yellow ones staring at him. For a split moment, the Magi felt pure fear. Fearing that he might turn to rock in a second. Nothing. Nothing happened, no stone. Nothing. Yunan remained untouched but it wasn't because of him. Suspecting it had something to do with the girl, he took the invitation and walked into the care of the serpent with caution.

Being closer to the child now, he could see the trauma in her golden yellow eyes. The poor thing, clothes were a mess with rips and crimson. Her black hair was soiled with blood as well. There was even some on her fair skin. The magi felt for the child, in ways he hadn't for most. He knelt down in front of her as the snake closed the entrance into the circle.

"Your name, its Dahlia right?", the smile still planted on his lips.

A nervous nod confirmed her name, but only caused the girl to pull her knees closer to her chest.

"Dahlia, do you know what happened to those people?", his sweet voice asked daring question. Seeing how she flinched, her breath paused in her little throat and eyes darkened. The girls' head hung in shame and fear of what the stranger might do if he knew.

Yunan saw this and shifted closer towards the girl, "it's alright Dahlia, i won't harm you". He swore to her.

In his surprise, she rose her head. "you promise?" Dahlia asked, her piercing yellow eyes seemed to look into him with a stunning bluntness he never knew. It was like she was scanning him, making sure it wasn't lying. That he was truthful in his words.

"Yes, i promise", he answered instantly with that smile.

Dahlia glanced nervously at her pet, " Delmar... he did it".

"And why?", Yunan asked, noting the name of the creature.

The girls' expression darkened with a frown "Because they wanted to kill us... they wanted our eyes".

Her statement brought a kind of unsettling feeling to the Magi. He knew the Tanith clan had a reputation of placing females and basilisks highly valuable for their most precious asset. "Your eyes? but why?"

"Because... Because they're special!" Dahlia exploded in an outburst. "Dad and Mom said so! Delmar isn't bad! He was just protecting me! Those people are the bad ones! They killed my parents so he killed them!" she blurted with the same confidence and sureness while pointing at her now died parents just steps away from them.

Yunan knew somehow the girl wasn't lying, she was truthful with every word and emotion. It went past the innocence of being a child, no there was more to this. He knew what sort of people the Tanith clan was, or now were cold blooded killers.

Waiting desperately for an answer from the stranger had her anxiety at its highest. His smile turned all the more gentler, "I believe every single word". He honestly did, Yunan did hear everything.

Dahlia, feeling relief from the burden of being labelled a criminal started to shed sobbing to herself in despair of the events and loses. Delmar gently nudged his cheek against hers in comfort, careful not to poke the girl with the spikes that lined the top of his snout. "T-thank you Mister" she said in a cry, hands whipping away the salted water.

Yunan giggled at her words, he looked just as young as she does. Perhaps it was those eyes? They seemed able to be unclouded by falseness and lies. The girls' tears soon stopped as she felt a warm body embrace around her. The warm body felt different from her pet and its hard cold one. Yunan's arms gently wrapped around her, he felt so soft. Yellow orbs looked at him in question, cheeks dam from crying.

The magi, unconsciously picked her up. She stared at him in shock, he was a kid just like her and yet picked her up without a sound of difficulty.

"Yunan, that's my name", he said while turning to walk away. The serpent obediently allowed the man to escape with his master as it followed the two.

Dahlia blinked at him, "where are we going Yunan?" she asked in a cutely scared voice of a child, her hands clinging onto his fabric nervously.

He smiled, feeling something nice inside that told him this decision won't be a regrettable one. "I'm taking you to my house, where you will be living from now on".

Dahlia's expression lit up, never taking those eyes off Yunan. "Really? Delmar too? All three of us?", her frightened voice was replaced with one of excitement. The Magi couldn't help but begin to feel a love for the child.

"Yes, we'll all live together", he answered the girl.

A bright smile widened her face, she knew this boy wasn't lying to her. The girl could tell in her own way that he could be trusted. Childish innocence kicked in, she turned to her serpent with a new found joy.  
"Did you hear that Delmar! We get to live together with Yunan!", she said with enthusiasm, her small arms now wrapped around the Magi's neck.

The basilisk slithered next to Yunan as he walked. It gave Dahlia a hiss but it wasn't like the one like earlier but more. Seemingly, the two mirrored the same childish aura.

Yunan hummed to himself as Dahlia giggled at Delmar who was tickling her with his tongue. "First we need to get you both cleaned up", he stated to them, taking in just really how much blood had gotten on the children.

She gasped "Yay! Bath with Delmar! Bath with Delmar!", she chanted in a cheerful knowledge of being about to have a bath sounded extremely delightful to the girl, even Delmar seemed to be excited for the news as he nodded.

Even though the two were now in better hopes, Yunan knew the two didn't grasp the reality of their situation.

This child and her basilisk, are the last of their kind. The last of her clan and possibly linage, unless she bears a female like herself. It weighted heavily on Yunan's shoulders, this fate, a gamble of yet another life. Would Dahlia's future turn out the same as the other? or different? Could he direct her? or would she be tempted by destruction as most are.

Only time can tell. However, he could set things right by choosing her. He'll do it this time, make her something great. A Queen or even a King. Hopefully, this time, he made the right choice.


	3. Not So Complicated

**Hey all! Thanks for reading this story and shout out to all who follow/favorite/review. It's much** **appreciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Not So Complicated**

Dahlia sighed as her body was engulfed in boiling water. It gave her a blissful sensation in ways she shouldn't be feeling. Her head rested in relaxation against the curved edge of the bath tub, eyes staring at the wooden ceiling. A tint of pink invaded her cheeks as she recalled Yunan finding her in such an embarrassing state... yet again. The woman bit her bottom lip, hopelessness took over.

She had been in the Magi's care for the past 16 years and wouldn't have changed one bit of it. Not only did Yunan raise her and Delmar, he provided and guided them into all the right directions. Well... the drinking was all her but everything else was totally Yunan. The woman's thoughts drowned in the image of him, it was getting worse. Her feelings for him. Eyes softened as she allowed her body to sink deeper into the hot water.

He could never know, never. As fickle as Dahlia may seem, it was all to cover up the fact she was in love with Yunan. At first she thought it was just the case of his rescuing them and all. But, as the years went by and she went through all sorts of other hardships. The Magi was always there to help mend the wounds, every time. However, above all she feared rejection. At the same time, she wanted more than what was already given. Selfishness is dangerous.

But how could she not love someone like Yunan? Especially through everything, who wouldn't? Yellow eyes softened in self loathing.

'You shouldn't dwell on it too much Princess', spoke a deep voice in her head.

She sighed aloud, 'I know Nyx but it's getting harder to hide my feelings... I'm worried one day I'll expose myself', The woman answered back mentally.

Another voice snickered at her words, 'Yeah that ship has sailed, the magi probably figured you out by now!' commented the male voice, stating a possible truth to the matter.

Dahlia groaned, 'No one asked for your _opinion_ Sitri'.

The second djin named Sitri hummed, 'That's too bad since I've already said it'. She rolled her eyes at the smug response, not feeling the desire to deal with it.

'I don't think having yourself exposed is much of a deal' voiced Nyx in hopes to not provoke his master's discouragement further.

Dahlia mentally sighed 'but... things... this daily life we have wouldn't be the same'.

'that's not what I'm referring to Princess' said Nyx in a completely calm tone, opposite of Sitri's loud and obnoxious one.

The woman's brows wrinkled at the mental tag-team against her, not understanding why they all would rather have her feelings known than not. Or maybe she did know and just wanted to remain ignorant to the anxiety driven outcome of her being too obvious.

'Yeah idiot, the feelings could be mutual!' shouted a frustrated Sitri at how his master's love life was being made more complicated. 'You really think a man could live with a woman he didn't like?' stated the annoyingly right djin, bring up a good point.

Dahila blinked with widened eyes at her own stupidity, 'Oh... Well... That's definitely possible, I would have been kicked out already... right?'.

'Yes!' Both djins yelled in mental agreement, finally getting the woman to connect the dots. To their surprise, her cheeks lit in a feverish tint. Guessing it was from the fact of her unrequired love interested becoming required. Or the boiling hot warm starting to get to her head.

"Dahila" called a soft voice that followed a light knock on the wooden door. The interruption caused her to gasped silently, knowing whom it was that disturbed her mental conversation with the djins.

"Y-Yes Yunan?" she answered back in a stutter.

The magi could hear the splashing sounds of the bath water as the woman shifted in the tub. "You should come out before the tea gets cold" he suggested kindly.

Dahila was glad for the wall between them to hide her blushing expression, she could die a happy woman from the princess like treatment. "Okay! Be right there". Her heart fluttered when she noticed how Yunan lingered in front the door a moment longer before returning. Chest rose in sickly anxiety as she climbed out of the tub.

'You could have that magi in the bag if you weren't such a child' Sitri smugly commented on the slight parental relationship the two adults have. Dahila groaned at her djin in a low voice, 'I'm starting to regret going into your dungeon'.

He snickered 'That makes two of us huh?'.

Yunan sighed ever so softly. Blue eyes stared into the cup of warm liquid in his hands, not believing how the years could have passed him so quickly. A sense of nostalgia consumed the man, reminiscing over the very day he had taken in Dahila and Delmar as children. Now, both have grown in the direction he hoped for. Well, aside from her small vices of indulgence, the young girl turned into such a wonderful woman. He couldn't be any more proud of Dahila.

It made him feel guilty, desiring to keep her close and away from the temptations of the world. And a little of something more... passionate. More than he could like to admit to himself, or her.

The pitter patter sounds of footsteps directed his attention a now properly dressed Dahila.

She inhaled the sweet aromas that filled the room, feeling better already "It smells so nice in here"

Blue eyes causally scanned the woman, seeing how the hangover started to work its way from the woman's system. Relief allowed Yunan to breath without unrest as he took a sip out of his cup "You're planning on going back to Reim?" he asked, noting her clothing.

Dahila shrugged, "Probably not... I don't really feel up to it right now" she said with a hoarse voice, blowing on the heated tea.

The magi smiled gently at her words "Then why don't we spend the day together?" offered Yunan and his soothing voice, almost making the woman choke. Her breath paused, lips parted just an inch from the rim of her cup. Yellow eyes glanced up to the other, trying her best to retain a calm demeter and not explode with happiness.

'Well well' commented Sitri smugly in her head.

"Sounds good to me" Dahila said in acceptance with a bright smile, taking a small sip of the herbal tea.

Yunan hummed to himself, glad his offer wasn't rejected "Delmar can come along, he's in need of some air".

"If that's the case we should stock up on supplies" she mumbled aloud, yellow eyes glancing up at the dirt like ceiling in thinking of what they needed in the house. As Dahila creates her mental list, Yunan takes the opportunity to study the woman. Noticing how her purple hair grown longer and showing no signs of the black locks she once had when he first took her in. Was it so long since the last time they sat together like this? A mark on her neck caught his attention, reddish with a slight purple tint could only mean one thing.

Blue eyes shifted downward, staring into the green mixture he called tea. A sad feel crept in him but the magi quickly pushed it aside, wanting to savor the treasured quality time with Dahila. A faint smile appears on his delicate lips "I already have a list made so feel free to add anything you might need".

The woman nodded softly, she bit her lips "Before we go... There's something I wanted to ask you" Dahila said in a overly soft tone, golden eyes avoiding looking directly into blue ones.

Yunan blinked in surprise at her, not knowing where or what she might be thinking. "What is it?" he simply asked, encouraging her to go on.

The Tanith's heart raced, he could hear the nervousness. Her lips parted in reluctance "Well..." Dahila began, gently placing her cup of now finished tea down on the wooden table. "I know I'm twenty three already and all... and if it's okay with you..." she paused, fearing his answer.

'All will be fine Princess' assured Nyx's voice in her head, calming the woman down ever so slightly.

"I'd like to stay here" Dahila ended, golden eyes finally meeting with his blue ones. Yunan could sense the immense amount of hope in her, along with something that for reasons unknown he couldn't fully describe.

The magi tilted his head slightly, expression unchanged "That's a silly question, of course you can stay. This is your home Dahila, that fact won't change" Yunan stated clearly without any sign of hesitation in his voice.

Dahila had to fight the urges inside her, both the innocent and tainted ones. To her dismay, the innocent one took over as cheeks lit with red in fearful blushing. Yunan's eyes widened in surprise of the woman's reaction to his response "Are you alright Dahila?" he asked naively, fully knowing what it was. Perhaps he just felt like teasing her a little.

"Oh um yeah! I'm totally fine" she said in a flustered manner, clumsily getting up from the floor in an attempt to escape any more embarrassment. "I'm going to check on Delmar!" Dahila shouted before exiting the room, Yunan couldn't help but let out a small chuckle to himself.

He sighed tiredly "What am I going to do about that girl..." the magi wondered aloud.

'Well if you weren't obvious before, you sure are now' nagged Sitri in Dahila's head.

The woman groaned '...Fuck...Off...'

Sitri chuckled in sick thrill of her dismay, 'You better pray he doesn't find out about your dirty little deeds _Princess_ ' he warned in a harsh reminder at Dahila's situation, making her feel worse.

Guilt and regret began to eat away at her, blaming the weakness of wanting attention. Although, it wasn't something unfamiliar to Dahila. She always seemed to find herself in the arms of absolutely terrible men in hopes be replace the need to be in the magi's. This was her downfall, one that made Dahila convince herself how unworthy she was. How she would never be able to have the one thing, the one person, the only person that truly mattered.

She ruined that chance a long time ago. There is nothing left of her to save in her eyes, not his.


	4. Sugar Rush

**Chapter Four: Sugar Rush**

 **Years Ago**

"Hey Yunan what's love?" asked a twelve year old Dahila, golden orbs stared seriously at the male who sat across the table.

"But a word?" the magi answered back without hesitation, only to earn a scowl of the girl.

Her eyes narrowed at him "Don't avoid the question Yunan! That's not nice" Dahila lectured with a slightly bratty tone, catching his attempt point blank.

Yunan blinked for a moment at the child, she always seemed to caught him off guard like that. It had been five years since he had found Dahila and Delmar in their bloodied nightmare. Within the period they've lived together, he noticed a very unique ability the girl seemed to possess. Dahila, no matter who or what, is able to detect whether a person was lying or deceiving her in any shape or form. Like this instant, she knew he was trying to divert from her question. He suspected it was a talent she had since birth from those special eyes. It made since, connecting it to the reason of Delmar's killing the villagers.

The Golden Eyes of the Tanith Clan. Frightening or gifted, he wasn't sure which one the two were.

Due to this, Yunan knew there was in no chance of lying to Dahila or Delmar. They all had a completely open relationship, no lies, no tricks.

He low-key sweatdropped at the childs' question, wondering where it came from. "What brought that up Dahila?" he questioned the girl back.

The girl quickly gulped down a healthy mouthful of tea "While I was in Reim the other day! Something was making my stomach turn icky and this girl asked if I _loved_ someone".

Yunan smiled faintly at the innocent explanation to why she wanted to know such a thing. He remained gentle in his manner, approaching the subject with a parental caution. "Your _heart_ is telling you that there's someone you love".

"Huh?" Dahila blurted loudly.

He giggled softly at her reaction "When you love someone, your heart flutters as if butterflies are inside you", Yunan explained while a finger pointed to his chest.

The girl's eyes widened in dismay "What! There are _butterflies_ living in my stomach! Gross! Gross!" she shouted, hands wrapped around herself in disgust of having insects inside her.

Yunan sighed "No Dahila, it's just how people describe the feeling of love when you see that special person" he reworded in hopes she would not understand what he'd been trying to get through.

She placed on finger on her lips, eyes stared upward "Oh! I see... That means I love Muu!". The girls' childish outburst caused Yunan to choke on his tea, coughing a couple times.

"Alexis? Why him?" he asked in question, even though the magi knew the two often trained together in the city. Still, it didn't stop Yunan from worrying about this young girl developing such feelings for someone much older. Then again...

Innocent determination to explain herself lit piercing yellow eyes, a finger pointed towards the ceiling "Because my chest goes 'doki doki' when I see him! So that has to be why, right Yunan?" she shouted seriously, small hands gestured in front her chest to expression in actions how her heart felt.

Blue eyes stared at the girl for a moment, his shoulders began to tremble. She watched him with curiosity as he laughed softly, finding how she came up with her own explanation for what love was comical. Children are such treasures. "Listen closely Dahila" he began, holding her undivided attention "Yes, love can be something you feel but it can also be something you can't live without".

Dahila's head tilted "Huh? I don't get that at all Yunan" she admitted with a sweet voice.

The magi sighed faintly, how can he explain such a complex thing to a child? He parted his lips, a finger pointed upward "For example, I love you because I can't picture my life without you in it" Yunan's lips curled, a smile so sweet lit his features to the point of blindness "Does that help?". He asked, a hand outreached to her, his thump gently whipped away a droplet of tea that remained on her chin.

Golden orbs widened, her heart ached terribly hard inside. It was worse than the ones she'd feel around Muu, much worse. The emotions encouraged a sickly feeling to rise in her stomach, butterflies. Dahila's breath paused in her throat, finding herself unable to mutter a single word. Small body seemed to become paralyze from the almost angelic image of Yunan before her and it all happened within seconds. At that moment, she felt it, how _love_ actually felt. She didn't like it, the intense emotion was too much. She wanted to run, far away.

Yunan noticed the change in Dahila's mood, his smile faded. "Is everything alright Dahila?" he asked with a gentle voice.

The girl nodded, her purple hair swayed in tone with the motion "Yeah... I'm going to play with Delmar" blurted Dahila quickly, getting up from the table to escape.

He blinked nonchalantly as the sounds of her frantic steps were silenced after the door opening, Yunan sighed in unspoken dismay. "What am I going to do about that girl..." said the magi aloud, a hand covered his forehead.

The fear of raising such a child and guiding her in the right direction, it wasn't a burden, just worrisome. His head dropped onto the wooden table in surrender "Raising children... is tiresome...".


	5. Heart Breaker

There is some weird error going on with my account so please let me know in the reviews if you received an email updated for this chapter!

Here is the next chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Heart Breaker**

 **11 Years Ago**

Yunan held the hand of twelve year old Dahlia, whom tightened her slender fingers around his when witnessing how he turned the enormous pit of nothing he brought them to and with some magio and a wave of his wand, conjured a massive structure. A Dungeon. Coloured by black and grey and decorated with gargoyles throughout its spirals.

The urge to run straight back to their little hide-away made of earth and forest. Unknown of what the space Yunan summoned frightened the girl. Delmar, who grew nearly twice in size and was close to maturity, noticed this fear in his young master and gently rubbed his head against her side in a form of encouragement.

She blinked at the serpent, wondering how he isn't scared of something so... so...

The Magi knelt down on one knee, eyes leveled with the little girl he had cared for the last few years. Larger hands gently held onto her smaller ones "There is nothing to be afraid of Dahlia, never will I do something that would hurt you. But there are some things you need to accomplish on your own."

Dahlia bit her lip, body quivered in fear of the unknown "I understand Yunan... but wonder if I can't do it..." she looked down "wonder if I'm not strong enough to earn the dungeon..."

The girl's breath paused in her throat at an electric sensation of Yunan ever so softly placing a finger under her chin, calling for yellow orbs to once again rest on him "Indeed strength is good to have but it is not everything Dahlia. You already are strong, very strong. What you lack is confidence and courage, this Dungeon will give that to you"

Still, even with the ever so kind and gentle voice, doubt remained in her heart "But Yunan-"

"Trust me Dahlia"

The girl bit down on her lower bit, body battling against those primal instincts of flight and trying hard to switch into fight. Delmar gave his master a rub again in agreement with the magi.

Bright amber eyes looked at the animal companion, she sighed "Okay..."

Yunan smiles, they are stronger together than alone. He stood up with grace in his movements "I will be waiting for you, right here, no matter how long it may take".

"Promise?" she asked in her scared little voice.

He nodded, smile unmoving "Promise".

Dahlia tightened fingers into balls a moment of determination, ready or not "Let's go Delmar".

Yunan couldn't help but feel some ounce of worry as the pair carefully made their way through the rough terrain surrounding the dungeon. He sighed and the smile faded with his exhaled breath "Be safe".

Dahlia and her faithful serpent half confidently entered through the only passage way into the Dungoen. The girl gulped down the still heavy fears and anxieties as darkness consumed them. Her surroundings were so immersed with the pitch black of nothing that even though eyes were wide open, she still couldn't see anything. It frightened her.

She began to instantly panic. The girl shrieked in fear, crouching down and covered her head. To Dahlia's rescue, Delmar coiled his black platinum body around his young master. She feels a gentle rub of smooth skin against her knee. Attempting to calm the bothered nerves, hesitantly opened eyes to focus on scales and allowed them to adjust.

The girl let out a ridge sigh and smiled gently at the serpent "Thanks Del".

Yellow eyes that mirror her own glowed nodded in understanding of her gratitude. Dahlia placed a hand on his head and they started forward. Cautiously taking steps through pitch darkness, the girl couldn't shake off a sickly feeling of being watched. Like something unseen to her watching from the abyss of black. Heart thumped painfully hard in her chest, a trembling hand quick to touch onto Delmar for protection and comfort.

The juvenile basilisk began to hiss, sensing a malicious presents. It was more than enough for Dahlia to not only confirm her fears but drive panic as well.

Something, she believed to be fingers, grabbed hold of her ankle. Dahlia instinctively turned to get a look at her attacker to only greet a pair of demonic crimson eyes. She screamed "No! No no no! Get off me!" alerted Delmar to scan what it could be with heat vision but nothing was seen.

Dahila swung the wooden staff in hopes to harm whatever captured her and luckily, it vanished like fog the moment she attacked. Quickly, she hopped onto Delmar's back "Go! Go! Go! Go!".

With lighting speed, Delmar obeyed and slithered away in the aimless dark. Trying to heat-seek some way out of the blinding place. Dahlia, out of curiosity to see if the thing was following them, peaked behind to see there was more than one pair of those frightening eyes. Just as quickly the dark path ended, causing them to be confused "What was all that about Del?" she asked her pet aloud.

The snake tilted his head in responses to her question, showing Dahlia he mirrored the same disorientation as her. However, they were given no time to decode their bizzard encounter as two enormous double doors stood before them; a white, so bright it seemed to strain her eyes and a black, so dark it seemed like a hole to hell.

They exchanged looks in wondering the same question "Now what?" she groaned, ambers scanning them to see each set had a circular-flattened slot purposely meant for something to fit inside them.

Dahlia hummed in thought as she then began to analyze their surroundings. No more dense blackness could be seen but instead two pillars of average human height were positioned on either side.

What called her attention was the items these pillars had on the top, black and white stones. The girl paused breath in realization to what she must do.

"Choose" thundered a deep male voice that bounced off dark walls "Choose a door and decide your fate, young one".

Dahlia couldn't help but tremble in her boots, chest tightened and pounded. She wanted to run out of this scary placed called a Dungeon and its horrors. Yunan and his gentle voice repeated the same words of encouragement he spoke not too long ago.

The little princess closed her eyes and just breathed. In and out, deeply. Delmar watched his master through big yellow snake eyes. Eventually calming her troubled nerves and fears down.

She sighed with a saddened expression. Dahlia knew exactly which stone to pick and walked towards the black one. Memories of the day Yunan found them haunted her dreams and even days. She didn't mean for it to happen, for Delmar to murder her own people. The girl felt responsible, giving herself no time to play as the victim, only a villain.

Coloured fingers took hold of the stone, it wasn't as heavy as she thought. Dahlia dragged her feet with Delmar faithfully slithering behind.

Pausing inches before the black doors, her chest stung in an ache. She carried so much sins, the girl didn't believe she could ever become someone of the light.

Delmar watched as she carefully fixed the stone into its perfectly fitted slot. A rocky click was heard and it caused her to jump back in fright. The large doors opened, dark light shinned through and immersed them into blackness again.

Dahlia instantly wrapped her arms around Delmar's neck area, he too in reflex, coiled his body protectively.

"I am Nyx, Djin of the Hidden".

"What number would you be then?"

"I have none. I was created by Ugo for the means of awaiting a King I deem worthy to wield my powers" His dark eyes narrowed on Dahila "Or Queen".

She blushed and averted his heavy stare, unsure if it was nerves or fear that made her body tremble. In a ridged breath, the girl attempted to swallow her anxiety. Yellow orbs gingerly rose from the Dijn's naked abyss black torso and settle on silver eyes that struck a mysterious surge of confidence.

"I am Princess Dahlia Hydrus, Soul ruler of the Tanith Clan and Tamer of Serpents. I have come to... to" Although she began strong, Nyx quickly discovered what is the cause to her lack of confidence.

Purpose. Desire. _Reason_.

His expression remained unchanged and stoic by her fumble "You do not know what is it you seek child of the Tanith?" asked Nyx in a powerful voice.

It was written all over her face, like an open book, Dahlia showed all she was thinking to the djin, "I thought I did". She gulped, fingers curled into tight balls, Delmar watched her curiously as did Nyx.

"Go on"

"I thought I knew what I wanted, I wanted to become strong and confidence, Like Yunan. But... how is it that when I'm about to answer your question, my mouth doesn't want to say that is my reason"

Intelligent is what Nyx thought her explanation was but she had not realized it as yet. Emotion ran strongly with her, perhaps which is what he should push.

"Dahlia, mortal life is very short and can quickly pass you by if you are not careful. You must think deeply about what is it you hope to achieve before that time it up. What you want and desire. Anyone can wish for power and strength but is it what you fight for that gives those traits its impact. You understand?"

The girl blinked with realization in her bright yellow eyes, it was just like Yunan said before she entered this dungeon "I understand now".

"Now! I shall ask you again! Child of the Tanith, Dahlia Hydrus, what is it do you seek!"

She took a deep breath, eyes light with immense determination "I want to marry Yunan!"

He stared in confusion, bewildered at how anyone can say to a supreme being such as himself an extremely childish response and with confidence "I beg your pardon young one?"

Delmar shook his head at her silly answer, that's his master for you!

"I want to marry Yunan! My magi!" she elaborated with hands on hips. A child like glitter in those sharp yellow orbs of hers earned an amused chuckle from the Djin.

"that cannot be all you desire, child" asked Nyx in his deep voice, muscular satin black arms crossed over his chest "Do you not wish for world domination? Treasures? War? Greatest?"

Dahlia tilted her head slightly, expression blank but not confused "Isn't that obvious? I wouldn't be here if I didn't want those things"

"Then why such a desire?"

"Because destruction is easy" she confessed so innocently.

Nyx rose a brow at her statement "World domination easy?"

The girl nodded confidently, locks of black hair bounced "Yeah"

Oh, he wants to hear this one "How so?"

She began with a childish know-it-all voice and a finger pointing upwards "Well~ People are easy to fool and kill but"

"But?" prompted the Nyx with a demanding voice.

Dahlia's cheeks lit in a feverish tint against her exotic skin, amber eyes glanced at the shiny marble-like floor in embarrassment "B-but... love is the most difficult thing to conquer. Especially for someone like me... who is a murderer that doesn't deserve it"

Here, is the moment when Nyx's supernatural heart captured by this human. The way those piercing yellow eyes shifted from bashful to despair tugged at an emotion he long forgot. "Is that your reason for choosing the Dark Stone?"

"Yes" asked the girl with her head down and defeated voice. Delmar, her serpent, gave a nod in confirmation.

Nyx hummed aloud, she is the one. Dahlia is the person he has been awaiting for in this prison. Although she may seem full of innocence, she has tasted and experienced the world and its terror. Left completely alone with only her pet as a companion. His heart that was believed to be non-existed ached for her. The desire to witness her greatest became overwhelming as did the chance of freedom.

"Do you carry an item of metal with you, Child?"

Dahlia blinked out of self-pity, bewildered by the question before amber eyes glanced at her body "Metal? Oh um... I do".

The djin watched as she slipped her white dress off a shoulder to reveal a gold arm bracelet. It curved in waves around her width, the ends designed with a snake head and tail "these are only forged for Tanith woman who form a bond with a stone serpent like Delmar and I" she explained.

It is perfect.

Nyx stretched out his toned black arms in preparation to immerse himself into the precious metal and be forever connected to Dahlia, "Do not waver, not once. For you, my Queen, will be great".

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! More will be on its way.**


End file.
